Talk:Reverse Summoning Technique
It seems to me that they can use this technique on others, but isn't this technique used by all summons to return home? (talk) 20:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Shima? Ok, do we add Shima to his technique, the normal Summoning Technique or to both? She summoned Naruto, Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Gamahiro, Gamaken and Gamakichi to Konoha. Omnibender - Talk - 19:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Why does this always seem to happen, Snapper2? Its because I'm actually using the manga to base this stuff on. Naruto developed his strategy. Fukasaku said he'd do it when Pain got close, implying that Naruto can do it too. And why shouldn't he be able to? He had to create this strategy to deal with the fact he can't use the Amphibian Technique. Naruto should be able to do it, given how much it was implied in the manga.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :How does developing the strategy mean he can use the Reverse Summoning Technique? If he were to use it, it would be the Summoning Technique. Reverse Summoning is done by species to summon humans. :I also refute your hypothesis. These things happen not because you are the only one to use the manga, but because you find evidence for a conclusion and not a conclusion from the evidence. If Fukasaku does something for Naruto, Naruto must be able to do the same thing. If Madara lies about one thing, he must lie about other things. If Naruto is not seen using clones for RasenXYZ, he must not need them. I sometimes wonder if you are trying to solve disputes you are having elsewhere with your edits. ~SnapperT '' 07:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Like he said. Most, if not all of the times I see him or anyone else undoing your edits, I agree with the reverting. You have flawed logic. You go from A to C without ever going through B. Omnibender - Talk - 01:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) workings Where was it implied that an animal summoning a human is this technique? Summons summoning their summoner sounds as a standard summoning technique to me. I have always thought that "reverse summoning technique" is when the summoned one returns back to the place from where he/she came from.--Elveonora (talk) 04:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) its a reverse summoning technique , the summoning summons the summoner. (talk) 05:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan but where's source for that?--Elveonora (talk) 06:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) who no's? Perhaps its because the animal summons te human? i'd ask shounensuki, since he does the databook translations, but seeing as to how the third and most recent databook ended at volume 43 the reverse kuchiyose was first shown in like 44 or 45. (talk) 06:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan There are no references in the article and I don't remember it being stated such way, is it even an official name?--Elveonora (talk) 06:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i'll check. (talk) 06:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yopmiko-chan volume 44 chaper 409 page 04, when fukasaku brought naruto to mount myoboku sakura asked tsunade what happened when fukasaku and naruto disapeared (the reverse summoning) and tsunade said "It's a Reverse Summon". (talk) 06:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I see, thanks. So any idea what it is when animals/people de-summon themselves?--Elveonora (talk) 07:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) duno, i geuss they just release the jutsu. i think this technique will recieve an article in the next databook. (talk) 08:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Fukasaku also explicitly uses technique to summon one of Naruto's clones during the fight against the Six Paths. Omnibender - Talk - 00:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, the clone was created at Mount Myoboku. Naruto summoned it, and Fukasaku re-summoned it to the place from where it came from again. The same thing as when summoned creatures/people vanish and return to their places.--Elveonora (talk) 21:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Aoda Sasuke intended to have his summon (Aoda) reverse summon him and the others out of the barrier. Shouldn't Aoda be a user of this technique then? Kyoraku08 (talk) 11:12, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, here's the deal with that. Sasuke nor Jugo said they were actually going to use the Reverse Summoning Jutsu nor that they were going to summon Aoda specifically. From what Jugo was saying, Sasuke was going to summon a creature to the battlefield and he was going to pull a strategy similar to the one he pulled during his fight with Deidara. In truth this isn't a reverse summon, instead Sasuke jumps into their mouth and de-summons them, allowing him to travel to their original location, but the Reverse Summon is when a Summon summons their contractor, in other words someone like Aoda would be summoning Sasuke, instead of what Sasuke does. Omega64 (talk) 11:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Well I asked it because that's what says on the new chapter's page. It even has a link to the Reverse Summoning Technique page. Better fix that Kyoraku08 (talk) 11:36, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke On episode 380 of Part II and chapter 644, Jūgo explicitly says to Sasuke use the Snake's Reverse Summoning Technique to remove they of the barrier. I belive Sasuke or one of their snakes should be listed on this page, or even have an simple note in trivia. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'''Rafael]] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 04:25, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :Add to whom though? Did he plan to have his snake or his hawk to summon him?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Jūgo explicitly says to Sasuke use the Snake's Reverse Summoning Technique, then an snake shoud be used... → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 16:51, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Then add Aoda as a user--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::But haven't mention of Aoda as user. Jūgo only says explicitly "Snake's Reverse Summoning Technique"... → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 18:57, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Jūgo called Sasuke a user. I believe he said the same thing in the manga and it was just overlooked. Its the same trick Sasuke did by summoning Manda, hiding inside, and then warping them away. Suigetsu, at the time, specifically said Sasuke preformed the action. Not Manda. Same here with Aoda. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox 19:17, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::We'll add to trivia? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 19:20, October 6, 2014 (UTC)